


【博肖】王一博你是网购了个熏香蜡烛还是姑苏香炉啊？！(上)

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 25





	【博肖】王一博你是网购了个熏香蜡烛还是姑苏香炉啊？！(上)

>说到香炉就是⚠⚠⚠  
>若有雷同，纯属巧合。

**

王一博一睁眼就觉得额前勒的荒，他伸手一摸，一大片的白色衣袖打在自己脸上，指尖摸到蓝忘机头上那道抹额。

他愣住，这眼前，书香木梁和绸缎布幕，是云深不知处藏书阁的布景呀。

王一博低头一看，自己果真是一袭幽蓝白衫，脸颊边还垂着两条螳螂须。自己正站在蓝忘机监管魏无羡罚抄家规的书案边。他这一身就是蓝家听学时期的装束。

但是这偌大的书阁内却只有他一人，没有肖战、没有剧组人和摄影机，不过有些不移动的器具轨道倒是还散落一地，一副换场之间。

＂战哥！＂

王一博喊了一声，只听见自己的回音。

＂肖战？＂

回音大的荒，第二声他反而压低声响。他跨出步伐，感受那久违的沉重装束挂在自己身上。王一博拉起袍摆露出自己一双白皙大长腿和白靴子，嘿嘿笑了

他发现自己的手机就在桌上，拿起来顺势给自己不优雅拉起裙子的大长腿拍了一张。才发现手机旁摆着一迭剧本，里头密密麻麻的字和荧光色注记，原来自己是在这里准备剧本吗？

＂老肖啊、在哪呢？＂

他抓着手机环顾藏书阁布景，顺道拍着照，看着每一处雕花木梁、每一隅古书烛台都感到怀念无比。但是他却是一个工作人也没遇到，似乎只听到很远很远的外面有人声，可能有别场戏在进行中。

走了快一圈，突然他听见了一个拍桌的声音，回头一看，竟是蓝家藏书阁里通往地下禁室的通道门打开了。声音从下方传来。

王一博记得在禁室的场景有两个，一次是蓝忘机来找调息魏无羡邪术的资料，另一次是故事后段魏无羡、蓝忘机、蓝曦臣在禁书室里找琴谱。

＂下一场是禁室吗？＂

王一博噘了嘴往地下室一看，也没看到什么人影，但是却听见了些声响。

＂饶命、饶命……蓝湛蓝二公子，饶命啊……唉唷……我的天啊……＂

是肖战的声音。  
一听见肖战的声音，王一博立刻眉开眼笑走下楼梯。他提着长裙摆，一步步蹑手蹑脚下楼想吓吓肖战。果真见到肖战靠在禁室下一书柜前，剧本挡在脸前正苦读着。

＂战哥！＂

＂啊妈呀！＂

肖战被吓着抱紧剧本，露出那番年少时的装束模样。肖战头上一小发髻还有两须长刘海、脸上是朴素的妆和雪白的听学制服，让少年感肖战更显骨架子纤瘦。就跟王一博记忆中一样好看。王一博摸了摸自己心跳不止的胸口，回想自己是不是那个时候就对好看又温柔的肖战如此心动，一整个夏天就在不知不觉中陷入恋情──

＂你、你干嘛下来！说好等我准备好才上去的、＂

肖战红着脸瞪他，死命抱紧了剧本。  
王一博却没有听懂他在说什么，只是缓步走向他。

＂等什么？肖老师是台词太多背不完吗？＂

王一博咧嘴笑他，一边玩着螳螂须。肖战瞪着他，脸更红了。

＂是台词问题吗！居然说的这么轻松……都不知道害羞吗……＂

＂肖老师害羞什么？查个琴谱要害羞吗？＂

＂咦？琴谱戏拍完了呀、这……这场又不是……＂

王一博挑眉一脸疑惑，蹲到肖战身边才发现战哥的脖子、锁骨和耳尖尖都透着诱人红光。肖战卷着身体和腿，一双兔子眼里却有一种奇怪的水光色彩。

＂下一场是什么？＂

他抢过肖战手中的剧本，看着上面又都是魏无羡的黄色荧光条

△魏婴被蓝湛固定在桌上，衣衫不整。  
△魏婴一脚搭在蓝湛肩头的姿势。  
△魏婴挣脱想逃，又被抓回来。

魏婴：＂不要……＂

△低声  
△魏婴趴跪，蓝湛从身后进入。

魏婴：＂饶、饶命、饶命……蓝湛蓝二公子，饶命啊……＂

△痛苦表情

魏婴：＂蓝湛……蓝湛……你……你听到没有啊……太深了……不要都进来……我的肚子疼……＂

△魏婴呼声凄惨  
△蓝湛动作粗暴从后方进入  
△配音有撞击声

王一博刷的一声抛出了剧本，一下脑子里冲入大量血液通红了他的脸。  
没想到肖战见了突然哈哈一笑，爬过去把剧本捡了回来，拍拍灰。

＂唉唷──还知道害羞啊？刚刚看你那样胸有成竹模样，还以为你们97年小朋友拍床戏当喝水一样不害臊呢，欸嘿。＂

王一博觉得浑身热，拉了拉领口。他看肖战一脸笑颜，美丽至极，要是真像剧本那样哭喊必定很美──他甩了甩头。

＂什么时候加了床戏我怎么不知道？＂

＂咦？本来就有啊、香炉的番外篇呀……王老师不看通告啊？＂

＂没有床戏！当时还说了我年纪小给我看了删减版──＂

肖战摀着肚子哈哈大笑。

＂对、我们一博是97年的小朋友、不应该看的！哈哈、＂

王一博瞪他，又抢过剧本翻了几页，确实是原著小说里最后几篇番外篇，改成了剧本。王一博只读过一次这部分的原著，是经纪人姐姐找给他看的，当时就看了那么一遍血脉喷张再也不敢看第二遍，隔天见到肖战的时候还躲躲藏藏的害羞地要死。

现在看看还是全身燥热。

依稀记得是结局后归隐的蓝忘机和魏无羡因为一个禁室找到的香炉而进入梦境──然后原本惩罚魏婴抄戒律的场景变成了──蓝湛强迫禁入魏婴。

＂这真的……这种根本不算床戏……这根本是强奸戏啊。＂

肖战戳了戳剧本，摇摇头。

＂你看小魏婴哭成这样、根本就是被蓝二给强奸了，第一次做爱就被强奸也太可怜了他……啊不对，这只是蓝二的梦。欸，你看蓝湛真是禁欲禁成什么了，梦到这种东西…… ＂

王一博觉得一股奇怪的电流窜过自己后脊椎，看到那些魏婴哭喊的台词，确实又可怜又刺激。他捏紧了纸本。

＂战哥……不喜欢强来……吗？＂

肖战看他脸红。

＂我、我可是向来很温柔、用强的男人是烂男人吧！＂

＂你跟谁……＂

王一博也脸红。

＂这不废话吗、当、当然跟我前女友啊……＂

＂那…跟男人呢？＂

肖战眼神移犹，不敢正视王一博。

＂说什么哪…当然，是没有啊……＂

见他低下头，又小小声说:

＂不然我这么紧张干嘛……害、不对…..＂

王一博可以从肖战低头的衣领里看到他的锁骨，还有一些下面的肌肤，皆是粉红色。他咽下口水。

＂战哥…我们…不用排练吗……＂

＂啊？排、排练……＂

王一博缓缓伸手拿掉挡在两人之间的剧本，靠近了些，两人腿和腿、肩和肩都触碰到了。他靠近他，见肖战睁着圆圆的大眼睛看着自己，王一博舔了一下嘴唇。

＂排练一下……不会这么紧张……＂

肖战像小兔子一样睁着圆眼睛，也舔了一下嘴唇，这动作让王一博露牙一笑，觉得真可爱。

＂不要强来…战哥觉得…第一次应该…怎么做……你教我？＂

王一博主动靠近，几乎鼻尖快点住对方。肖战的呼吸如兰，有种香味，勋的王一博有点悠忽。  
肖战的睫毛刷了刷，抬眼看他，嫩唇微启，说

＂接吻…吧……＂

王一博咽口水。

＂好。＂

他轻轻吻住肖战的唇瓣，软糯糯又烫烫的。王一博伸手捧住了肖战一边侧脸，温柔地亲吻他，时而停留、时而用点水的方式发出一些亲吻的啾啾声响。肖战被吻了几下，也开始响应王一博，呼吸加重了一些，并且开始身舌舔舐对方嘴唇。

＂魏婴。＂

肖战张眼，看见王一博深情款款的表情，喊着魏婴，他不知不觉陷了下去。

＂蓝湛、＂

王一博笑了。

＂魏婴，喜欢吗？＂

肖战微微眨眼，却视线没有离开过。

＂喜欢。＂

王一博又笑了，这是王一博的笑容，不是蓝湛的。

＂蓝湛……＂

肖战呢喃，然后捧起王一博的脸，主动亲吻他。这次肖战是张唇吻他，轻轻咬了一下王一博的下唇，十分会撩。王一博被吻得很舒服，见肖老师闭着双眼亲吻自己，模样非常诱人。他左手搭上肖战颈后，手指插入长发之中触摸到肖战的皮肤。他加深两人的亲吻，右手爬上肖战胸口，隔着薄博的听学制服抚摸肖战的胸口，并且逐渐摸到那凸起来的粒子。

肖战被摸得有些奇妙的感觉，觉得自己被当成了女孩，但是又没胸部可以揉捏──他开始挣扎，却被王一博压紧了头，整个人被搂进男孩怀里。

＂魏婴...你好可爱......＂

＂嗯──＂

王一博继续亲吻他，找到了机会，抓住了肖战的舌头。

＂嗯──！＂

顺势吸吮肖老师灵活的舌头，却觉得这哥哥在他怀里颤抖地真如初次体验亲吻一样。王一博的右手继续摸着肖战的胸前，然后悄悄探进他的层层单衣里，摸上滚烫的肌肤，还有那颗坚挺的乳首，轻轻拨弄了一下。

＂啊──＂

肖战缩起了身子要推开他，王一博可没这么轻易让他逃走。

＂你，刚才说，要教我的......＂  
  
肖战傻道：＂没、没啊我刚才说了什么吗......＂

肖战突然发现，这些是剧本台词。王一博现在说的是剧本台词吗？

＂你说，教我蓝湛第一次应该...怎么样温柔地...爱魏婴......＂

不是台词，王一博窜改了内容。

肖战畏畏颠颠地，感受王一博在他脸上亲吻，手在他衣服里攀爬，那冰冷的手在自己滚烫的身上，点火。

＂爱......＂

＂嗯......做爱呀、啊...是双修？＂

王一博开始亲吻肖战的脖子，只听肖战仰头一声呻吟，似乎十分享受。

＂魏婴...舒服吗？＂

＂嗯──＂

拉开肖战的衣襟吻着他纤细的锁骨。他把肖战的腰带解开，一层层单衣领口打开，露出单边光滑肩头、一片骨感的胸口、结实腹肌。王一博的右手在肖战的身上游走，那时候的肖战只有120斤，太瘦了，他心想。

感觉到肖战有些发抖，但是看着自己，任自己抚摸。

＂舒服吗……魏婴。＂

他看着肖战满满是水的眼眶里，王一博又问，然后他欢喜地看见肖战微微点头，挺起胸膛迎接他的爱抚。

＂蓝……蓝二哥哥……＂

那呼喊真甜，就像是爱撒娇的魏无羡一样。肖战似乎正在享受那个脚色。王一博感觉这声呼喊十分受用，让他满腔都是想要疼爱眼前这男子的想法。

他搂住肖战，一把扫去桌案上的书籍、烛台，把衣衫不整的他放在桌上躺着。

目光里隐隐有火光跳跃，二话不说，一把摘了头上抹额

＂我不强你……我会温柔。＂

tbc

累了，我要睡了。  
感覺下半篇又是5、6千字，切一半吧。  
而且我專心碼字，居然把老公生日給忘了 囧

最近碼字也好像也沒啥反應T_T  
我寂寞空虛覺得冷。


End file.
